callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Camouflage
in the Create-A-Class menu of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.]] Gold Camouflage is a Weapon Camouflage skin pattern featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare There are six weapons that can equip the Golden Camouflage. It is acquired by completing all the challenges for their respective weapon class, except for the Gold Desert Eagle, which is achieved when rank 55 is reached. This has no beneficial features over other camouflages, beyond their exclusivity. The player can check their progress for each weapon by going to barracks, selecting Challenges and view the type of gun they are trying to get Gold Camouflage for. *Gold Desert Eagle - Reach Rank 55. *M1014 - Complete all shotgun challenges. *Dragunov - Complete all sniper rifle challenges. *Mini-Uzi - Complete all submachine gun challenges. *AK-47 - Complete all assault rifle challenges. *M60E4 - Complete all light machine gun challenges. Gallery Dragunov Gold CoD4.png|The Golden Dragunov. M1014 Gold CoD4.png|The Golden M1014. Mini-Uzi Gold CoD4.png|The Golden Mini-Uzi. Note the fingerprint smudge on the back of the gun. AK-47 Gold CoD4.png|The Golden AK-47. M60E4 Gold CoD4.png|The Golden M60E4. Desert Eagle Gold CoD4.png|The Golden Desert Eagle. Call of Duty: World at War Gold Camouflage was planned to appear in Call of Duty: World at War, but all camouflages were cut from the final version of the game for an unknown reason. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gold Camouflage was rumored to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but didn't, although a golden Desert Eagle can be found in the game files. This Desert Eagle, however, is modeled after the one in Call of Duty 4, as can be most easily noticed by the lack of the under-barrel laser, or that it cannot have any attachments, unlike the normal Desert Eagle in the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Gold Camouflage is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and is available after the player has Prestiged 14 times. With Gold Camouflage, most metallic components of the gun are covered in gold plating, while wooden and plastic components are replaced with black, synthetic materials. This has the possible effect of obscuring emblems on certain guns. Golden camouflage is available for every primary weapon, and can also affect certain attachments as well. In addition to these, shotgun shells will also appear golden. To use Gold Camouflage for any weapon, the player must be at least 14th Prestige and be willing to pay per Gold Camouflage. However, while it is not obtainable in Combat Training, it is automatically unlocked in Split Screen. The player can set the class loadouts in custom Private Matches to have golden camouflage on their primary weapons. Zombies Gold camouflage makes a brief appearance in Zombies mode, on the updated map for Der Riese. It is shown on the Pack-a-Punched Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. Gallery Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gold camouflage appears in Modern Warfare 3, and can be unlocked for any primary weapon (excluding the Riot Shield) at the maximum weapon level. Gallery Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gold Camouflage returns again in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the fourth Call of Duty that has the Gold Camouflage in the game. Campaign Gold Camouflage is available in campaign. It is unlocked upon completion of the Strike Force level "Dispatch", and can then be attached to weapons in the campaign loadout. Multiplayer To attain the Gold Camouflage for a weapon the player must complete a list of challenges in order with that gun. These challenges unlock other camouflages, and are seen by personalizing the weapon in Create-a-Class or via Barracks. However, the challenges for each gun class varies and are not all similar. For example, where getting 100 headshots on an assault rifle would unlock Kryptek: Typhon, the same challenge on sniper rifles requires the player to obtain 250 one-shot kills. In addition, some weapons in their own tier may have different challenges, examples being the FHJ-18 AA and RPG, both being launchers but requiring aircraft destroyed and kills for the first nine challenges, respectively. The first nine challenges require a set amount of kills, headshots, one-shot kills or aircraft destroyed, depending on the weapon type. The amount is larger by each challenge. Once they have been completed, the remaining challenges' details are visible and can be progressed through. Once all the challenges have been completed and all camouflages have been unlocked, the player will have gained access to Gold Camouflage. If the player unlocks Gold Camouflage for all weapons in a weapon category, then they will acquire Diamond camouflage for every weapon in that class. Call of Duty Online Gold Camouflage appears in Call of Duty Online. Gallery AK-47 Gold CoDO.png|Gold Camouflage on the AK-47 AK-47 Gold Reloading CoDO.png|Engraved detail on the AK-47 AK117 Gold CoDO.png|Gold Camouflage on the AK117 M4A1 Tech Gold CoDO.png|Gold Camouflage on the M4A1 Tech Katana Gold CoDO.png|Gold Camouflage on a Katana Gold Akimbo Desert Eagle CoDO.png|Gold Camouflage on akimbo Desert Eagles Gold Scrambler CoDO.png|A Gold Scrambler Call of Duty: Ghosts Gold Camouflage reappears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. This time, it is unlocked by getting all the weapon camos (except the Body Count, Kiss of Death, War Cry and DLC camos) on that specific gun, similar to Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Like other camouflages, it is only compatible with most primary weapons. However, a patch on June 3rd, 2014 released Golden variants of the PDW and Combat Knife as well (the latter didn't have any camouflage in Ghosts, although it is a primary weapon). The Gold Knife is available at Prestige 5 and has a Fast Melee, while the Gold PDW is accessible at Prestige 10 and has a Automatic Fire mode and a 20-round magazine. Gallery SA-805 Gold CoDG.png|Gold camouflage on the SA-805. Gold PDW CoDG.png|Gold PDW. Gold Combat Knife CoDG.png|Gold Combat Knife. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gold Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. For most primary weapons, it is unlocked by obtaining 200 kills with no attachments. Sniper rifles only require 125, and handguns require 50. Special weapons and launchers have their own unique requirements. As before, the Gold Camouflage covers the weapon in a shiny gold finish. Gallery IMR Gold Camouflage AW.png|The camouflage applied to the IMR Call of Duty: Black Ops III Gold Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, unlocked for a weapon after all of the weapon's camo challenges are completed. Gallery Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Gold Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Like with previous installments, it is unlocked once the player completes all of the other weapon camouflages before gold. Unlocking Gold Camouflage for all weapons in a single category unlocks Diamond Camouflage for that weapon category. RPR Evo Gold IW.png|RPR Evo with Gold Camouflage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Gold Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It is unlocked differently to the original game, requiring only to unlock all camouflages for a certain weapon, as opposed to having to unlock all camouflages for a certain weapon category. It is also present on all weapons, including pistols, as opposed to a select six weapons. Unlocking Gold camouflages for all weapons in a certain category unlocks the Regal Camouflage for that category. Gold Challenge Menu Icon MWR.jpg|Gold camouflage with an example of the challenge required to unlock it. M249 SAW Gold MWR.png|M249 SAW with Gold camouflage. M9 Gold MWR.png|M9 with Gold camouflage. Call of Duty: WWII Gold Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: WWII. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the upgraded version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, has Gold Camouflage, while in World at War it does not. *Gold Camouflage is applied to the Swarovski Scope, unlike all other weapons capable of equipping the ACOG Scope. It is also applied to the Low Power Scope on the G11. This can obstruct the view of the scope if aiming at a bright light source, as the scope will become very shiny and make it hard to aim. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Golden Camouflage has an altered aesthetic than the other console and PC versions of the game. The camouflage appears as a dull, faded yellow finish, with heavy wear and tear on the gun it is applied to. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, shotgun shells fired from a Model 1887 and KSG 12 with Gold Camouflage will be gold. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Gold and Diamond camouflages tint the scope on a Sniper Rifle. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops the Gold Camouflage applies to the Crossbow. Whatever camouflage the player's primary weapon has (in this case Gold camouflage) will be also applied to the Crossbow, but only in third-person view. *There is writing on the icon for the camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It appears to be small numbers and random letters. This is not seen on the actual gun it is applied to. *In Call of Duty: Ghosts, if the player has colour blind support turned on in-game, the Gold Camouflage's tint will turn reddish and become less shiny, looking worn and old, resembling copper instead of true gold. This same effect of Camouflages changing colour happens to all of them in Ghosts. This is unique to Ghosts. ru:Золотой камуфляж Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Camouflages Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: World at War Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty Online Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: WWII Camouflages